


Trust Issues

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunting, Protective Bobby Singer, Vampires, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine being a Hunter and having to work with Sam and Dean on a case, but you don’t trust one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

“Are you serious?” Dean hisses down into the phone. His voice was so aggressive that it made Sam abandon his research, and glance over curiously at his brother. “I don’t give a damn Bobby! Me and Sam …”

Dean moves the phone away from his ear, wincing at the screams coming from the other end. Sam laughs, hearing Bobby even though he was across the room from where Dean was stood.

“Ok, ok …” Dean mutters, trying to silence the man’s tirade. He sighs, and looks heavenward. “When is she coming?” Dean pauses, no doubt listening to the response, but was still frowning. “Ok fine. We’ll meet her at the bar, and then we’ll deal with it.” Dean pauses, before rolling his eyes. “Yes, _together.”_ He looks over to where Sam was sat, and rolls his eyes _“_ Gotta go Bobby. I’ll call you when it’s done. Ok, bye.”

Dean snaps his phone closed, before all but marching over to motel table and snatching a beer.

“Trouble in paradise?” Sam teases as his brother nearly downs the entire bottle in one go.

Dean scowls, before lowering himself into the seat opposite Sam, still frowning.

“Bobby called reinforcements.”

“What? Why?”

“I dunno Sammy. Suddenly we can’t take out a few vamps without Black Mamba.”

Sam frowns, not really catching the reference. Dean notices, and actually scoffs. “Seriously dude?! Kill Bill? Uma Thurman? Ring any bells …”

“You know, I haven’t seen _every_ movie known to man.”

 “Yeah, just the stupid ones.”

“Whose coming?”

“Some woman.”

“That’s it? That’s all that Bobby told you?”

“She worked with Rufus a couple of years back. Apparently she’s barely more than a kid, but Vamps are her ‘speciality’.” Dean replies, actually air quoting the last word.

“Well, the more people, the quicker this is over right?” Sam says, before reaching over and grabbing a beer before Dean has the opportunity to drink all there supplies.

 

Sam and Dean immediately recognise the young woman sat at the bar as a Hunter. She was wearing a dark brown jacket, a long oversized shirt and jeans, as well as leather boots.

Dean strolls over casually, and Sam has to stifle a laugh as he sees his brother’s expression. Cleary, the eldest Winchester was not so keen on working with another Hunter. They had done it before, but Sam had a feeling it was more about his stubbornness than anything else. Bobby had told him they would need help, and that didn’t sit well with Dean.

“Y/N right?” Dean asks, and the young woman turns at the bar, hearing her name.

Seeing the two men, the Hunter smiles widely, before offering her hand for a shake. Sam accepts it immediately, but Dean is more hesitant. He was looking at the woman oddly, and she couldn’t quite decipher his expression.

“Yeah, and you must be the famous Winchester’s.” Y/N replies with a smile, before grabbing her drink and quickly downing the rest of the contents.

“That us.” Sam says, after Dean just remains silent.

Y/N nods, unsure of what to say next. She thinks it would be best to cut to the chase, so stands from the bar. “So, I hear you got a couple of Vamps?”

 

It takes an hour for Sam and Dean to explain the entire case to their new hunting companion. They quickly decide on a pretty straight forward plan, and before the end of the night, the three Hunters were making their way to the Warehouse the Vamps called home.

Dean and Sam were stood next to the boot of the Impala, sorting through their weapons of choice, as Y/N had gone forward to check out the Warehouse and let them know how many Vampires they would be fighting.

“What do you think?” Dean asks his brother, as he reaches into the car and pulls out yet another wooden stake.

Sam pauses for a moment, unsure of what to say. He sighs. “There’s just something … off, about her.”

“Right?! And I thought it was just me …” Dean responds excitedly, and Sam laughs.

Suddenly, you appear near the car, and silently wave a hand, letting the brothers know you were ready to go ahead.

“How many?” Sam asks quietly, and you hold up both hands.

“Ten?!” Dean hisses in disbelief, and you nod, amused.

“Yeah. Now are you happy Bobby called me?”

 

The three Hunters run, or more like stumble from the Warehouse.

“Ten Vamps my ass …” Dean grumbles, before stumbling. Y/N moves forward to help the man up, before turning to make sure Sam was also out of the building.

Turns out, the ten Vamps had merely been the ‘guard dogs’, and they had been faced with an entire nest of nearly made and extremely volatile vampires. Sam had been thrown around like a ragdoll, which was impressive considering his size, and Dean had nearly had his stomach ripped out. He was bleeding badly, and Sam wasn’t even able to walk in a straight line. Y/N had got out with only a few cuts and bruises, but was less than thrilled at leaving three Vamps alive. She was already planning on coming back, but when Dean and Sam weren’t … well, bleeding all over the place. That was distracting to say the least.

“Where’s the car?” Y/N asks quietly to Dean, still looking behind the two Hunters to ensure they were not being followed.

“Out back.” Dean pants, clutching his bleeding stomach. Sam didn’t look any better, appearing pale and barely managing to stay on his feet. “C’mon …”

Reaching the car, Y/N holds out a hand, lowering her crossbow.

“Keys …”

Dean actually looks shocked that she would even ask, and shakes his bleeding head. “No way.”

“Seriously?! Dude, you’re bleeding all over the place …” Y/N replies, waving a hand erratically to signal Dean’s bleeding injuries.

“You are not driving my Baby sweetheart. No way in Hell.” Dean rasps, leaning up against the car as he attempted to find his keys.

Despite the circumstances, Y/N pauses, and raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Baby?”

“Shut up.” Dean snaps, and Sam sighs, leaning up against the other side of the car.

“Just give her the keys Dean.”

“What?! No way …”

“You can’t drive, and I sure as Hell can’t.” Sam adds, looking down at his no doubt dislocated shoulder.

Dean frowns, looking between his brother and his latest hunting companion. Y/N raises an eyebrow, before Dean sighs, and reaches into his pocket. “Damn it.”

“Thanks.” The young woman replies with a smile as she catches the keys “And don’t worry I won’t dent your ‘Baby’.”

Dean winces as he climbs into the back of the Impala, not seeming to mind or even worry about the blood coating the black leather as well as his clothes.

“Screw you.” Dean snaps quietly, and Y/N laughs.

Y/N turns to look in the mirror as she pulls the Impala out onto the road, intent on snapping a response in return, but sees instead that Dean has his eyes closed, and appeared to be sleeping. Sam sees the young Hunter looking at his brother in the mirror, and turns as well.

“Shit.” The Hunter murmurs, before wincing as he jostles his own injuries.

“It’s ok Sam, I’m a great driver.” Y/N reassures the younger Winchester, before putting her foot down, and speeding the car down the dark road. “Let’s get you both to Hospital, and then I’m driving you back to Bobby’s. You guys owe me a beer …” 

Y/N trails off, and Sam smiles, just before he closes his eyes, and leans his head up against the cold window.

“Sounds good.” Sam murmurs, and he sounds exhausted. “I’ll get pie …”

 


End file.
